<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are the cause of my ascension by BucketLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510602">you are the cause of my ascension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover'>BucketLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), SBURB (Homestuck), they play a game and bring the end of the world, vmin is responsable for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kim Namjoon and today is not a special day, whatsoever. Or at least, that's what you wish you could say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; Jung Hoseok &amp; Kim Namjoon &amp; Kim Seokjin &amp; Kim Taehyung &amp; Min Yoongi &amp; Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act 1 Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sburb au literally no one asked for. If people who are not familiar with homestuck will read this then i will explain stuff after every chapter. lmao i don't even know if <em>anyone</em> will read this, but here it is. Formatting is a nightmare send help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="pesterlog"> A young man stands in his bedroom.
</span></p><p>
 <span class="pesterlog"> It just so happens that today, the 13th of June 2013, is a completely normal and uneventful day.</span>
</p><p>
 <span class="pesterlog"> It was about 18 years ago that he was given life, which means he already has a name. You should try guessing what his name is. </span>
</p><p>
 <span class="pesterlog"> What is the name of this young man?  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<h1>&gt;Enter name </h1>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">"CLUMSY HALFWIT"</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">Really? Very funny, let’s be serious now.</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<h1>&gt;Try again</h1>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">"KIM NAMJOON"</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">That’s better. </span> </p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">Your name is KIM NAMJOON. As it was previously mentioned, TODAY is not a special day whatsoever. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You love MUSIC and you even produced your own MIXTAPE. You occasionally engage in RAP BATTLES with some of your friends and you like to think you are PRETTY GOOD at it. You also have a fascination for CRABS. Your friends think you are SMART but you often destroy everything you touch, that’s why your nickname is GOD OF DESTRUCTION. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">Now that we got the basic Homestuck introduction out of the way let’s move on to a fanfiction structure that we are more familiar with. </span>
</p><p>That's better. Namjoon glanced out the window looking out for the delivery man. A game is coming out today. He wasn’t all that into it, but Jimin and Taehyung had convinced everyone to play it. Well, Hoseok has yet to come around but he could never resist one of Jimin’s requests no matter how crazy they are. </p><p>A sound from his computer got Namjoon’s attention. It appears two of his friends have been trying to get in contact with him.</p><p>-- <span class="jake">vanteSaxophonist [VS]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> began pestering <span> <span class="jane"> reassertedMoonchild [RM]</span> --</span></span></p><p><span class="jake">VS: hyung?<br/>
VS: hyuuuuuuuuung?? </span><br/>
<span class="jane">RM: Yes, I’m here. </span><br/>
<span class="jake">VS: okay good<br/>
VS: did it come?<span><br/>
<span class="jane">RM: Not yet. It should be here any minute, though.<br/>
RM: Any luck with convincing Hobi? </span><br/>
<span class="jake">VS: unfortunately no :/<br/>
VS: jimin is still working on it<br/>
VS: he’s hoping he can get him to wake up</span><br/>
<span class="jane">RM: I think he’ll come around eventually.<br/>
RM: What about you? Did you wake up? </span><br/>
<span class="jake">VS: no… but today is the big day so who knows what can happen, right?</span><br/>
<span class="jane">RM: That’s true. But how are we going to do this? </span><br/>
<span class="jake">VS: oh well, jungkookie will connect to jin-hyung since he’s got some free time now<br/>
VS: if he doesn’t do it he might not get time to do it later</span><br/>
<span class="jane">RM: I see. Is there even a later, though?</span><br/>
<span class="jake">VS: well no, but it’s not like his manager knows that, right?</span><br/>
<span class="jane">RM: True, I guess. </span><br/>
<span class="jake">VS: hold on, jimin’s texting me<br/>
VS: talk to you later </span>


</span></span></p><p>-- <span class="jake"> vanteSaxophonist [VS]</span> <span class="pesterlog">ceased pestering</span> <span class="jane">reassertedMoonchild [RM] </span>--</p><p>Another look at the window, and Namjoon realized he would still have to wait. He turned back towards his computer. </p><p>--<span class="rose"> justinSeagull [JS] </span><span class="pesterlog">began pestering</span><span class="jane"> reassertedMoonchild [RM]</span> --</p><p><span class="rose"> JS: namjoon hyung<br/>
</span>
<span class="jane"> RM: Jungkook-ah, what is it?<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose"> JS: just wanted to see what you are doing<br/>
JS: im waiting for jin hyung<br/>
JS: btw hyung<br/>
</span>
<span class="jane">RM: What?<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose"> JS: i talked to yoongi hyung he said hed help me with my mixtape too<br/>
</span>
<span class="jane">RM: That’s good. We can start working on it after we enter, ok?<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose"> JS: of course<br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: jimin would have my head if i didnt play<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose"> JS: or if i mess up his plans<br/>
</span>
</span>
<span class="jane">RM: He can be quite scary for how small he is, right?<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose"> JS: just like yoongi hyung<br/>
</span>
<span class="rose"> JS: dont let him know i said that<br/>
</span>
<span class="jane">RM: Yeah, sure.</span><br/>
<span class="jane">RM: Just don’t let Jimin know either.<br/>
</span>
<span class="jane">RM: Jungkook? </span></p><p>-- <span class="rose">justinSeagull [JS]</span><span class="pesterlog"> is now idle -- </span></p><p>
  <span class="jane">RM: Of course... </span><br/>
</p><p>-- <span class="jane"> reassertedMoonchild [RM]</span> <span class="pesterlog">ceased pestering</span> <span class="rose">justinSeagull [JS]</span>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act 1 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="pesterlog">A young man stands in his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">It just so happens that today, the 13th of June 2013, is the day he would be playing a long-waited video game with his friends. This young man is feeling quite excited about the whole event even though he knows how it will end. His manager was not quite pleased about him taking a break in the middle of the day like this, but unbeknownst to her this is the last time he would need to take a break from his schedule. This young man knows that what is about to happen is quite unfortunate, yet it can’t be helped. </span>
</p>
<hr/><h1>&gt;Enter name </h1><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="pesterlog">What? Do you not know what his name is? His face is everywhere these days. Fine, I will let you guess. </span>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="pesterlog">"NARCISSISTIC TROLLFACE" </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="pesterlog">No, I won’t let you do this again. Aren’t you sick of this already? </span>
  </p>
</div><hr/><h1>&gt;Try again</h1><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">"KIM SEOKJIN" </span></p>
  <p>
  <span class="pesterlog">See? That wasn’t so hard. </span> </p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">Your name is KIM SEOKJIN. As it was previously mentioned you were about to start playing a GAME. Despite your love for games you don’t get nearly enough TIME for it. You are an ACTOR and have appeared in various FAMOUS DRAMAS. Your dashing GOOD-LOOKS have given you many work opportunities and these days you are very BUSY because of it. You also love COOKING and like to send food to your FRIENDS whenever you can. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Seokjin threw his bag in a corner of his room. Sometimes he can’t even get time to <em>breathe</em> and while he is grateful his manager works so hard there are times he just wants to give her a month long vacation in Hawaii. Which he knows for a fact that she wouldn’t accept. </p><p>With a sigh, he picks up the script he left last night on his keyboard. He opened a drawer and just threw it in. He won’t have any need for it again, right? He closed the drawer and opened the one above it to get out his Sburb discs. </p><p>He turned on his computer, immediately opening pesterchum to text Jungkook.</p><p>-- <span class="roxy"> worldwideHansome [WH]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> began pestering </span> <span class="rose">justinSeagull [JS] </span> --</p><p>
  <span class="roxy"> WH: Are you ready jungkook
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: We should hurry
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: yes hyung
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: tell me when the client connects
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: It should connect right about now
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: Oh it says a server wants to connect
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: yeah thats me
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: oh sweet i can see you hyung
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: damn you really got a giant mansion
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: youre rich be my sugar daddy
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: Should i be worried that you can see me
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: i dont know hyung
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: you better not have any secrets
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy"> WH: Wait what do you think you are doing</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="roxy"></span>
</p><p>Seokjin watched in horror as his bed moved from the middle of the room to a corner, by itself. Or better said by Jungkook. </p><p>
  <span class="rose">JS: relax
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: im making space to place down all this stuff
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: What stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="roxy"></span>
</p><p>After he pressed send, the ground rumbled slightly and Seokjin looked to his left only to see a gigantic structure resembling a canon.</p><p>
  <span class="rose">JS: thats the cruxtruder
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: jimin hyung told me hes reading a guide right now
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: hell tell you what youre supposed to do with it
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: And the other thing
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: alchemiter
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: Oh so we can do alchemy then
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: Thats cool
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: How do we do that
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: well i dont know
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: jimin hyung knows this stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="rose"></span>
</p><p>Seokjin got up from his computer to take a closer look at the “cruxtruder”. He wished he knew what he was supposed to do with this thing. Jimin didn’t tell him that much about this game other than the fact that they would literally end the world. At first Seokjin didn’t take him seriously, but everyone was aware of the fact that Jimin knew things others couldn’t possibly know. </p><p>When Seokjin had first asked him about it, he didn’t believe him. But over time it became clear that he was actually telling the truth. So when Jimin asked him to play this game he agreed. He might have thought longer about it if he knew Jungkook would trash his room. </p><p>He turned back to his computer when he saw his balcony being… enlarged??? One last piece of equipment was placed there. Seokjin sighed and sat down again. </p><p>
  <span class="roxy"> WH: Jungkookie
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: Please tell me those are the only modifications you will do to my house
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: for now
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: im out of grist
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: btw jimin hyung says you have to hit the cruxtruder with something heavy
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: What is that supposed to mean
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: hold on</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="rose"></span>
</p><p>Before Seokjin could reply, Jungkook picked up his nightstand. Seokjin watched in horror as the sturdy wood nightstand was dropped on the cruxtruder. A bright light and a pink glowing orb appeared from inside it.</p><p>
  <span class="rose">JS: finally your money is used for something
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy"> WH: Is there something wrong with you?
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: hyung youre hurting me
</span><br/>
<span class="rose"> JS: im just trying to help
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: Whatever
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: Wait a bit yoongi is messaging me</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="roxy"></span>
</p>
<hr/><p>-- <span class="equius"> scribblingGenius [SG] </span> <span class="pesterlog"> began pestering </span> <span class="roxy"> worldwideHandsome [WH] </span> --</p><p>
  <span class="equius">SG: did you start playing?
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: Yes
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: Jungkook just smashed my nightstand on the crux thing
</span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: okay
</span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: there is a glowing orb in there right?
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: Yeah
</span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: listen </span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: that's a kernelsprite
</span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: you have to prototype with something
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: With what
</span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: anything
</span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: you just have to be careful. it can’t be something dangerous
</span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: like a prey animal or something </span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: you have to put something harmless
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">  WH: RJ?
</span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: yeah that works
</span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: anyway i have to go now</span><br/>
<span class="equius"> SG: see you soon hyung</span><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="equius"></span>
</p><p>-- <span class="equius">scribblingGenius [SG] </span><span class="pesterlog">  ceased pestering </span> <span class="roxy"> worldwideHandsome [WH]</span>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you think :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy it! Leave me a comment if you did. I love reading them :D</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Shimmering_Dawn">twitter</a> and <a href="https://the-bucket-lover.tumblr.com/">tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>